


Time

by thestalwartsky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, mild spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestalwartsky/pseuds/thestalwartsky
Summary: Six prompts, six drabbles, that's it.
Kudos: 7





	1. Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this little drabble activity on the r/fanfiction Discord with 6 different prompts (the chapter titles) that all related to a theme (Time). Wasn't going to post them here but yolo I guess. Enjoy!

There was just never enough _time_ , was there?

Lysithea was kneeling within the city walls of Derdriu, breathing heavily, blood pooling beneath her, the bodies of Alliance soldiers littered around her.

The hourglass had always been in her mind, trickling down, since the days of those gruesome experiments. She knew her life would not be long, but to have this be the end—

In front of her, the professor came forward, and reached out a hand. Lysithea saw the glimmer of hope, and grasped the hand with her own.

The hourglass flips. It's not much, but her time isn't up.


	2. Last Second

"We don't have all day," said Caspar, exasperated. "He's got one minute to get here or we start without him."

"He'll be here," said Ashe calmly. "Just have some patience."

"What if something happens and we're just sitting around?! This mission is too important!" Caspar paced back and forth, brow furrowed. "We've got to—" He was interrupted by Ignatz turning the corner to meet them. "It's about time you got here! You were on your last second buddy!"

"Sorry about that," said Ignatz sheepishly. "I'm ready."

"Okay! Let's go!" Caspar cracked his knuckles. "Let's spread out and find that cat!"


	3. Pause

"Pause!"

"No!" yelled Hubert. "No more pausing! We need to finish this now!"

"You think you have problems?" gasped Linhardt, Petra perched beside him. "I feel like I'm going to fall over any second!"

"Excuse me?! Try being on the bottom!" wailed Caspar, squirming next to Hubert and Ferdinand. "Hurry up and climb, Bernadetta!"

"B-But what if you guys collapse?" On cue, Linhardt's arms gave out and the group fell.

Edelgard sighed and held her face in her hands. Dorothea turned to Byleth.

"I don't think building a human pyramid was a good idea for a team building exercise, Professor."


	4. Alarm

Raphael burst into the Golden Deer classroom, panicked and gasping.

"Uh, hey Raphael," said Claude nervously. "Did you just come from a training session?"

"I don't want to alarm anyone," Raphael wheezed, "but something terrible has happened."

"Is the monastery under attack?" Lorenz inquired. "Bandits?"

"Worse."

"Did something happen to Lady Rhea?" Ignatz asked fearfully.

"Worse."

"Well, what is it?!" demanded Leonie. "Don't just leave us in suspense like this, come on!"

Raphael took another moment to catch his breath, then answered. "There won't be any meat in the dining hall until tomorrow."

Everyone present threw their books at Raphael.


	5. Eternity

Two cloaked figures wandered through the streets of Enbarr, surrounded by bustle and the chill of the Ethereal Moon. Saint Cichol's Day was upon them, and the citizens were full of goodwill and merriment, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

It felt like an eternity ago —it was, by all accounts— that war had ravaged this land. It had been blasphemous back then, but it had worked. Gone were the inequalities created by Crests. The people rose and fell by their merits, and seemed better off for it.

"I'm glad we can be out like this again, Father."

"As am I, Cethleann."


	6. Rewind

Wearing it might be a good idea. But then she won't think it's for her...

Rewind.

Put it on the table then. No, not right in the pastries!

Rewind.

Perhaps on the chair? But then what if she doesn't notice and sits on it?

Rewind.

_ This is not the intent of my power, you fool. _ Sothis's voice was agitated.  _ Just proceed! _

Fine, so be it. Byleth opted to stand with one arm extended, holding the white rose garland. Edelgard appeared from around the corner.

"Professor?"

"Happy Birthday, Edelgard. It's not much, but I weaved it myself." Edelgard blushed in response.


End file.
